


Birds and Bees

by orphan_account



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven giving Karol "The Talk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds and Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first Vesperia kink meme. I figure once 3 or so have failed to take off, I may as well throw anonymous to the wind and just post my drabble. :p
> 
> So, thank you for the idea, kink meme requester.

"Well, it's like this, son." Raven crossed his legs, and cast a wise eye towards the heavens in what he was absolutely sure was a spectacular show of dignity. "Sometimes a man has ta learn just what's what in life."  
"Huh? Are you talking to me?" Karol looked up from the repairs he was making on his bag, he hadn't even noticed Raven coming into the room.  
"'Course I am! This is about manhood! It's time for you ta learn about the birds an' the bees."  
"That... doesn't make much sense."  
"It's like this, see? When you look at a woman like Judith the birds begin to sing and ya' start to feel a real buzz."  
"Wha-wait!" Karol jumped up, all his things falling with a clatter to the inn's hard floor, "What does Judith have to do with being a man?"  
"Everything! Don't ya understand?" Raven leapt to his feet as well, and the two stood near identical, fists clenched in excitement. "She represents all ya got to aspire for, alright?"  
"I think I understand, but what am I supposed to do?"  
"Get out there and seize that destiny with both hands!"  
"Ah, but won't she hit me?"  
"That happens, but it comes with the territory. You got ta be willing to roll with that risk!"  
"Yes sir!"


End file.
